The Cursed Word
by nekopenxx
Summary: Tidak ada yang paling ia harapkan selain cahaya miliknya kembali. Tidak pernah ada yang ia inginkan selain dua suara mungil miliknya bergema kembali di telinganya. Tidak ada yang paling ia sesalkan kecuali kata yang telah keluar dari bibirnya. Pair: Sasufemnaru
1. Prolog

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing: SasuFemNaru

 _Note_ : Saya masih pitik abu dalam hal menulis. Saran diterima banget, _judge_ juga diperbolehkan tapi jangan galak-galak, soalnya nggak kuat akutu kalo digalakin. Hehe. _Enjoy_!

The Cursed Word

Prolog

By: nekopenxx

Dua pasang mata bulat dari pemilik-pemilik mungil itu pernah memohon maaf padanya atas kehadiran mereka yang (mereka anggap) tidak ia harapkan.

Dua pasang mata bulat dari pemilik-pemilik mungil itu pernah memohon pengampunan pada ibu mereka atas kehadiran mereka yang (mereka anggap) tidak ia harapkan.

# #

Dua tangan mungil itu pernah menggenggam masing-masing salah satu jari tangan kanan dan kirinya selama beberapa hari.

Namun kini, dua tangan mungil itu tergeletak lemas, seolah terlalu lemah untuk tetap berada di dunia yang (mereka anggap) tidak pernah ia harapkan.

Seolah terlalu lemah untuk berada di dunia yang tidak ditempati oleh ibu mereka.

# #

"Aku mencintaimu", ia membisikkannya, berharap wanita itu mendengarnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu", ia berusaha meyakinkannya, berharap wanita itu memperlihatkan kilau binar _sapphire_ -nya kembali.

"Kumohon kembalilah padaku", airmatanya mengalir memohon pengampunan, berharap wanita itu tidak meninggalkannya.

"Beri aku satu kesempatan lagi", ia meruntuhkan seluruh harga dirinya, berharap wanita itu kembali dan memarahi dirinya atas sikap bodohnya selama bertahun ini.

Sasuke mencintai wanita itu, melebihi nyawanya.

Sasuke mencintai wanita itu, dialah separuh nyawanya.

Sasuke mencintai wanita itu, dialah seluruh cahaya yang ia miliki.

Sasuke mencintai wanita itu, walau cintanya sangat terlambat untuk ia sadari.


	2. 1st

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing: SasuFemNaru

 **The Cursed Word**

 **Chapter 1.**

 **By: nekopenxx**

 **Beberapa tahun yang lalu…**

Sasuke adalah pengusaha kaya raya terkenal di Jepang, namanya selalu terdengar di pelosok negara dan tidak pernah kosong menghiasi _billboard_ sepanjang jalan yang ada di kota besar. Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal Sasuke. Lelaki tampan, kaya, dan berasal dari keluarga terhormat. Bibit yang sempurna untuk dijadikan pasangan hidup. Namun, itu semua tidak membuat Sasuke menjadi lelaki angkuh. Ia tetap terkenal dingin kepada siapapun, bahkan kepada para wanita yang berusaha mendekatkan diri dengannya.

Sayang, ketampanan Sasuke sedang dalam masa yang tidak patut dipuji. Musim panas bukan musim yang menyenangkan untuknya karena itu berarti dia akan terkena demam, rambutnya akan lepek, badannya berkeringat, dan mulutnya akan terasa bau dan pahit.

"Kau harus berobat, Sasuke. Ibu akan memanggilkan dokter ke rumah, jadi _fans_ tidak akan memergokimu saat kondisimu sedang jelek seperti ini", ledek sang Ibu, yang kemudian hanya dibalas dengan dengusan dingin oleh Sasuke.

Mikoto, ibu dari Sasuke, mendengar kabar dari asisten Sasuke bahwa anaknya sedang jatuh sakit, sehingga ia datang menjenguk.

"Oh, dan doktermu ini adalah anak dari sahabat Ibu, kuharap kau bisa akrab dengannya", Mikoto memakai jaket berpergiannya, "Ibu akan ke luar sebentar untuk membelikanmu bahan makanan, jangan lupa buka pintunya jika dokter sudah sampai, dan tetaplah di tempat tidur. Kau itu terlalu banyak pekerjaan, sekali-kali butuh waktu istirahat."

"Baik, _Kaa-sama_ , hati-hati di jalan", Sasuke mulai kesal dengan ceramah ibunya yang terus menerus diulang semenjak Sasuke memulai usahanya. Lagipula, menurutnya, tidak ada yang salah dari berlarut dalam pekerjaan, kan, daripada Sasuke menjadi berandal tanpa tujuan.

Mikoto-pun pergi, dan Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak. Tidak lama, _bell_ apartemennya berbunyi, Sasuke beranjak membukakan pintu, dan di situlah ia melihat rambut _blonde_ panjang terikat rapih.

"Halo, Sasuke, kau tampak mengerikan", ledek wanita _blonde_ dengan mata cerah birunya yang penuh dengan keriangan berlebihan. Musim panas membuat wanita ini menjadi menyilaukan.

"Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Darimana kau tahu alamat apartemenku? Apakah sekarang kau sudah menjadi penggemarku dan berubah menjadi penguntit?", dengus Sasuke, ia menyingkir sedikit dan mempersilahkan Naruto masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Naruto masuk ke dalam apartemen mewah milik Sasuke dan melepas alas kakinya, "Demam musim panas membuatmu gila", tawa Naruto terdengar begitu renyah di telinga Sasuke, "Aku di sini karena disuruh Bibi Mikoto untuk memeriksamu."

"Memeriksaku? Kau dokter yang dibicarakan ibu?", Sasuke menutup pintu dan menatap bingung ke arah Naruto yang sedang memeriksa seluruh penjuru ruang tamu apartemennya.

"Hmm", Naruto menggumam mengiyakan pertanyaan Sasuke, "Apa ini Itachi- _niichan_? Bagaimana kabarnya?", Naruto menunjuk ke arah salah satu pigura yang terpajang di meja kecil ruang tamu Sasuke.

"Baik, kurasa. Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya", Sasuke mengikuti Naruto, "Jadi? Apa yang kulewatkan begitu lama hingga anak bodoh sepertimu telah menjadi dokter?"

Naruto tertawa, "Astaga, Sasuke. Perkataanmu masih sinis seperti biasa", Naruto duduk di sofa dan meletakkan ranselnya, "Apa bisa kau kuperiksa sekarang? Atau kau mau mandi dulu? Aku tidak mau memeriksa pasien bau", kekeh Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus, kemudian melempar bantal sofa miliknya ke arah Naruto, "Kau ternyata masih bodoh."

"Hey! Aku tidak bodoh!", tawa Naruto.

# # #

Hari telah berlalu menjadi bulan, Sasuke menjadi sering bertemu Naruto semenjak saat itu. Sasuke juga tidak keberatan. Naruto adalah orang yang dikenalnya sejak kecil, sehingga Sasuke tidak memiliki masalah ketika Naruto bersikap menyebalkan.

" _Ne_ , Sasuke, menurutmu Bibi Mikoto suka apa? Aku bingung mencari kado untuk acara ulang tahunnya besok", Naruto datang ke ruangan kerja Sasuke membawa makanan _instant_ ke meja Sasuke, sehingga menutupi kertas kerjaannya.

Sasuke menatap kesal ke arah wanita bermanik _sapphire_ itu. Mata _sapphire_ yang selalu membuat Sasuke terhipnotis, mata yang selalu terlihat bersinar penuh riang.

Naruto memprotes balik, "Apa? Aku tidak sempat memasak, pasienku beberapa hari ini. Makan saja dulu yang ada. Sarapan besok akan kubuatkan."

Sasuke akhirnya pasrah dan memakan makanan yang dibawa Naruto. Ia merasa tidak terlalu suka dengan makanan _instant_ akhir-akhir ini. Entahlah, mungkin Sasuke sudah mulai terbiasa dengan rasa masakan Naruto. "Kau tidak perlu memberikan _Kaa-sama_ apapun. Dia tergila-gila padamu. Kau dan kakakmu datang saja itu sudah membuatnya histeris."

"Kak Kurama sedang sibuk dengan kuliahnya di Inggris. Tapi, aku akan bilang padanya", Naruto meletakkan tasnya di atas meja tamu dan mulai rebahan di kursi sofa panjang empuk. Matanya terasa berat dan tubuhnya terasa lemah. Dia baru jaga di rumah sakit selama 36 jam, tapi tubuhnya terasa lelah, padahal dulu ia sanggup berada di rumah sakit berjam-jam.

Sasuke memakan makanannya yang tinggal setengah, "Kak Itachi bilang ia akan datang saat acara _Kaa-sama_. Dia menanyakan kabarmu dan kaget begitu kukatakan bahwa kau sekarang sudah menjadi dokter."

Hening.

"Naruto?", Sasuke memanggil wanita _blonde_. Namun, wanita itu tidak menjawab. Sasuke menghentikan sejenak makannya, dan melangkah menuju ke sofa tempat Naruto berbaring.

Sasuke melihat Naruto yang tertidur begitu pulas. Kantung mata dan wajah pucatnya terlihat jelas ketika Naruto sedang tenang seperti ini. " _Oyasumi nasai_." Sasuke mengelus perlahan surai indah itu tanpa ia sadari dan kembali melanjutkan makan serta menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, kemudian mengantar Naruto pulang kembali ke kamar di sebelah kamar apartemennya.

# # #

Acara ulang tahun Mikoto berlangsung meriah dihadiri oleh keluarga dan kerabat terdekat para Uchiha. Naruto akhirnya hadir bersama Kurama di acara itu, beserta Itachi. Itachi terlihat berbincang akrab dengan Naruto, dan Naruto beserta Kurama terlihat senang bertemu kembali dengan keluarga Uchiha.

Naruto dan Kurama telah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya ketika Naruto masih duduk di bangku sekolah, dan mereka sempat diasuh selama beberapa tahun oleh keluarga Uchiha hingga Kurama menyelesaikan kuliahnya, kemudian mendapat pekerjaan di Inggris. Setelah dirasa penghasilannya cukup, Kurama mengajak Naruto ke Inggris dan pamit berterimakasih kepada keluarga Uchiha.

Saat itu, Mikoto terasa sangat sedih harus berpisah dengan Naruto, karena selama itu, hanya Naruto yang meramaikan suasana rumahnya. Fugaku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai Kepala Divisi Kepolisian, Itachi terlalu sibuk dengan pendidikan militernya, sementara Sasuke terlalu sibuk dengan perkuliahannya.

Naruto bagai matahari di rumah keluarga Uchiha. Naruto selalu bisa menghapuskan rasa lelah para lelaki Uchiha ketika mereka pulang dan bisa mengumpulkan mereka semua setiap malam untuk makan bersama di ruang makan.

Kecuali Sasuke. Pada saat kuliah, Sasuke selalu pergi berhari-hari dan memilih untuk menyewa apartemen kecil di dekat kampus. Sasuke terlalu fokus dengan belajarnya, sehingga jarang pulang. Sasuke juga memiliki kekasih saat itu, Sakura namanya, wanita berambut _pink_ yang selalu menempel dan membuat Sasuke jarang pulang dengan alasan ingin belajar dan menyelesaikan tugas bersama.

Sehingga, ketika Naruto pergi, Sasuke tidak mengetahui kabarnya hingga bertahun-tahun. Sasuke kadang merasa kehilangan, terutama ketika pulang. Ia tidak lagi mendengar tawa dan tidak lagi menghadapi keusilan Naruto.

Tapi, toh, Sasuke memang jarang pulang ke rumah, dan walaupun pada akhirnya hubungannya dengan Sakura tidak bertahan lama, Sasuke berhasil mencapai apa yang diinginkannya.

Sekarang, ketika Naruto kembali dan mengurusi kehidupan Naruto di apartemennya, Sasuke merasa rindu akan kehangatan bodoh Naruto beserta rumahnya. Kehadiran Naruto membuat Sasuke lebih sering kembali ke rumah, dan lebih berbicara banyak. Penampilan serta aura Sasuke juga tidak terlihat terlalu kelam, dan badan Sasuke juga tidak terlalu terlihat kurus lagi. Berterimakasihlah pada kemampuan masak Naruto.

Terkadang Sasuke terlihat tidak suka ketika Naruto terlalu lelah bekerja di rumah sakit, ataupun terlambat makan padahal Naruto selalu mengatakan kepada semua pasiennya untuk tidak terlambat makan. Sasuke juga tidak suka melihat Naruto terlalu ramah kepada orang lain, selain kepada ibu dan ayahnya. Terutama saat ini, Sasuke sangat tidak suka melihat Naruto berbincang dan tertawa akrab dengan Itachi.

"Kau terlihat akrab dengan Itachi- _nii_ ", ujar Sasuke ketika mengantar Naruto pulang.

"Ya, aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Itachi- _nii_ ", kekeh Naruto, "Terakhir kami bertemu ketika aku hampir lulus kuliah. Waktu itu, Itachi- _nii_ mengunjungiku dan Kak Kurama di Inggris, dan kami sempat berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Inggris", Naruto mengenang ingatannya masa itu, "Kau tahu, Itachi- _nii_ sempat terjatuh ketika aku mengajarinya bermain _skateboard_ pertama kali, aku sengaja mengoleskan banyak minyak pada roda _skate_ -nya", tawa Naruto.

Lihat? Sasuke merasa tidak suka. Seakan-akan, Itachi mengetahui banyak hal mengenai Naruto dan masa lalunya melebihi sepengetahuan Sasuke.

"Semalam kau jaga berapa jam di rumah sakit? Kau terlihat pucat", Sasuke mengernyit melihat kantung mata Naruto.

"Apakah sebegitu terlihatnya?", Naruto bertanya, "Entahlah, tapi akhir-akhir ini aku sering merasa tidak enak badan, kurasa memang jam jagaku yang terlalu banyak."

Sasuke menatap lama mata _sapphire_ milik Naruto. "Sasuke?", Naruto memandang Sasuke cemas, "Kau baik-baik saja?", ia menempelkan telapak tangannya ke pipi Sasuke.

"Kau tahu, Naruto. Kau tidak perlu bekerja", Sasuke menggenggam telapak tangan Naruto yang berada di pipinya. "Penghasilanku lebih dari cukup untuk kita berdua", Sasuke mengecup jemari Naruto, "Jika kau bersedia, aku akan memenuhi kebutuhan kita berdua."

Manik _onyx_ menatap lurus manik _sapphire_. Kau mau? Menjadi kekasihku? Menemaniku? Hingga akhir hayat?" Tatapan hangat yang menyiratkan keseriusan disetiap ucapan pemiliknya.

"Sasuke…" Naruto kehilangan kata-kata, "Aku…" terjadi jeda yang cukup lama.

"Kau bisa memikirkannya terlebih dulu", Sasuke terus tetap menggenggam tangan Naruto, "Untuk malam ini, tidurlah. Besok pagi tidak usah membuatkanku sarapan. Kau terlihat sangat lelah."

Sasuke tersenyum, dan mengetik _password_ kamar Naruto, kemudian ia menarik Naruto masuk ke apartemennya, " _Oyasumi,_ Naruto", senyum Sasuke lembut, lalu mencium lembut jemari Naruto.

Naruto tersipu. " _Oyasumi_ , Sasuke", senyumnya. Kemudian Sasuke menutup pintu apartemen Naruto pelan.

# # #

Beberapa bulan kemudian, Naruto menerima pinangan Sasuke, dan mereka menjalin hubungan selama dua bulan, yang dilanjutkan pernikahan. Mikoto dan Fugaku terlihat sangat bahagia akan keputusan anaknya untuk memilih Naruto.

Berbeda dengan Kurama, ia terlihat sangat cemas. Untuk pertama kali, Naruto-nya yang polos dan bodoh, memutuskan suatu hal yang besar. "Naruto, apa kau yakin? Itachi terlihat lebih bertanggungjawab daripada adiknya. Ia juga mencintaimu. Kau tahu itu, bukan?" Kurama berusaha meyakinkan adiknya ketika mereka berdua belanja bulanan di suatu _supermarket_ bersama Naruto.

"Aku yakin, _nii-san_. Kurasa Sasuke sudah cukup bertanggungjawab untuk membuat keputusan. Dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk bersamaku", ucap Naruto, ia menatap mata kakaknya, "Apakah _nii_ - _san_ keberatan? Aku bisa membatalkannya jika _nii-san_ tidak setuju."

Kurama mengalihkan pandangan dari tatapan adiknya. "Apa kau mau aku tidak merestui hubunganmu dengannya?", dengus Kurama tidak suka.

Naruto tertawa pelan, "Aku harap tidak", ia menggenggam tangan kakak satu-satunya yang paling ia sayangi, "Tapi, jika kau tidak menyukainya, aku tidak akan melanjutkan hubunganku dengan Sasuke."

Kurama menghela napas dan mengacak pelan rambut adiknya, "Aku tidak akan pernah menyukai semua lelaki yang berada di dekatmu. Entah itu Itachi, Sasuke, maupun beribu lelaki lainnya."

Naruto kembali tertawa dan mengambil keju di lemari pendingin _supermarket_ itu, "Ya, aku tahu, _possessive-bastard_."

# # #

Pernikahan Sasuke dan Naruto digelar sangat besar dan meriah, dihadiri oleh keluarga, kerabat, dan terutama oleh rekan-rekan kerja Naruto dan Sasuke. Wartawan berlomba mengorek mengenai pernikahan dan kisah cinta keduanya.

Pernikahan mereka juga mendapat berbagai respon besar dari _fans_ Sasuke. Mulai dari yang memuji, hingga menghina. Dan, tentu saja, dari kubu Naruto juga ada beberapa yang mengkritik bahwa selera Uchiha bungsu yang terlalu tinggi.

Bulan madu mereka dilaksanakan di dalam negeri, secara sederhana menyewa vila keluarga. Tidak mewah, namun sangat berharga untuk Sasuke.

Untuk Sasuke yang selalu membenci musim panas karena menyengatnya matahari dan demam yang selalu melanda saat ini, namun kini ia memiliki dua musim panas favorit dalam hidupnya. Musim panas ketika ia melihat rambut pirang dan mata _sapphire_ kembali ke kehidupannya; dan musim panas ketika sang _sapphire_ duduk bersamanya di tepian pantai yang telah menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.


	3. 2nd

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing: SasuFemNaru

 **The Cursed Word**

 **Chapter 2**

 **By: nekopenxx**

Tidak terasa, pernikahan mereka berlanjut hingga 2,5 tahun berikutnya. Usaha Uchiha bungsu semakin maju, sebagian besar terima kasih kepada Naruto yang sangat menawan dan cerdas dalam memilih _partner_ kerja. Banyak rekan-rekan Sasuke yang terpukau dengan kepiawaian Naruto dalam bekerja dan mengurus rumah.

Naruto mulai berhenti bekerja. Alasannya sederhana, karena Sasuke yang meminta Naruto untuk selalu menemaninya ketika Sasuke pergi dinas, dan karena Sasuke selalu meminta makan siang buatan Naruto.

"Makanan di luar membuat perutku mual", begitulah alasan Sasuke jika rekan kerjanya melihat Sasuke membuka bekal di saat jam istirahat.

Sayang, pasangan ini belum dikaruniai anak. Naruto dan Sasuke sudah ke dokter kandungan, tidak ada masalah pada organ reproduksi mereka berdua.

Mungkin, memang Tuhan yang belum punya kehendak.

Dua musim sudah berganti, sekarang sedang musim semi. Musim yang seharusnya disambut bahagia oleh para pasangan.

Namun, entah mengapa, sudah beberapa bulan ini Naruto merasa jika Sasuke menghindarinya, ia merasa Sasuke menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Sasuke semakin sulit untuk dihubungi. Sasuke tidak pernah berada di kantor, _handphone_ -nya selalu mati setiap ia hubungi, dan Sasuke sering menghindar ketika Naruto ingin memegang _handphone_ Sasuke.

Pernah Naruto mencoba bercerita kepada Kurama melalui telepon. "Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu, Naruto. Kau sendiri yang bilang agar lebih percaya kepada Sasuke, bukan?" Kurama berusaha menenangkan Naruto.

Dan Naruto mengiyakan. Ia lalu menenggak sebuah pil malam ini, berusaha mencoba untuk tidur nyenyak.

# # #

Malam itu, Sasuke tidak pulang lagi. Naruto sudah memasakkannya makanan, namun tidak pernah Sasuke sentuh sedikitpun selama beberapa bulan ini.

Lagi-lagi, makan malam hari ini ia masukkan kulkas dan akan ia panaskan esok pagi untuk sarapan dia dan Sasuke, itupun jika Sasuke pulang.

# # #

Esokan paginya, badan Naruto terasa lemas dan lelah. Ketika ia mandi, ia melihat mata dan bibirnya pucat. Namun, Naruto tidak memikirkannya dan menelan obat penambah darah. _Mungkin aku hanya kurang tidur_ , merupakan kemungkinan yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto.

Ketika Naruto mandi, ia bersikat gigi, dan menemukan sikat giginya berdarah. Darah segar yang banyak. Naruto segera mencuci sikat giginya dan berkumur-kumur, namun darah tidak kunjung berhenti dari gusinya.

Sepuluh menit Naruto berusaha menghentikan perdarahan dengan air es, namun darah tidak berhenti mengalir dan gusinya, malah diperparah dengan hidungnya yang ikut meneteskan darah.

Badan Naruto semakin terasa lemas. Kepalanya semakin pusing. Maka dari itu, ia putuskan untuk pergi ke rumah sakit kota, tempat ia dulu bekerja. Setidaknya, sejawatnya akan berada di sana, sekalian ia ingin berbincang melupakan penatnya akan penantian pada suaminya.

# # #

Pemeriksaan dan pengobatan di rumah sakit terasa cepat dan Naruto sangat senang dapat bertemu dengan rekan-rekan kerjanya dulu, terutama Gaara. Gaara adalah sejawat sekaligus sahabat dekatnya ketika mereka masih menjabat menjadi asisten dokter dulu.

"Kau terlihat pucat, Naruto, apa kau yakin tidak mau dirawat?" Gaara menyerahkan kantong darah dan memasangkannya ke infus Naruto, "Kau akan mendapat perawatan spesial di sini. Semua orang akan senang menyambut kedatangan dokter _internist_ kita telah kembali, walaupun dia sedang terbaring sakit akibat kekurangan darah", kekeh Gaara.

Naruto tertawa. Bertemu sahabat lamanya membuat Naruto merasa lega sedikit. Setidaknya, ada orang yang bisa ia ajak berbicara walaupun hanya sebentar. "Tidak, Gaara. Aku takut jika Sasuke pulang malam ini."

Gaara tidak memaksa dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya, diselingi beberapa tawa sebentar oleh Naruto.

Semua berjalan menyenangkan, hingga hasil pemeriksaan laboratorium keluar beberapa jam kemudian. Gaara terlihat terkejut dengan hasil yang ia terima. Ia bingung bagaimana cara menyampaikannya kepada Naruto.

"Naruto…", Gaara mencoba memulai percakapan dengan ekspresi tidak enak.

Naruto melihat ekspresi Gaara. "Aku tahu ekspresi itu. Kau selalu memperlihatkan ekspresi itu ketika kau ingin menyampaikan kabar buruk kepada pasien-pasienmu", Naruto tersenyum lemah. "Jika kau tidak sanggup menyampaikannya, aku bisa melihat sendiri hasil laboratoriumku. Aku juga dokter, jika kau tidak lupa." Kekeh Naruto berusaha menurunkan suasana tegang diantara mereka.

Gaara tersenyum. Ia memberikan hasil pemeriksaan kepada Naruto perlahan. Naruto membacanya. Ia sempat terkejut, lalu menghela napas. Di situ telah tertulis hasilnya bahwa Naruto positif menderita Leukimia.

Gaara berdeham. "Jadi, Naruto, apakah kau mau melanjutkan transfusi dan melakukan kemoterapi untuk beberapa hari di rumah sakit?"

Naruto terdiam sesaat. "Entahlah, Gaara." Naruto melipat hasil pemeriksaannya dan menyerahkannya kembali kepada Gaara. "Aku akan bertanya kepada Sasuke. Kurasa, malam ini aku cukup transfusi satu kantong saja."

Gaara mengangguk lemah. Ia mengusap pelan puncak kepala Naruto. "Kau tahu kau selalu bisa mengandalkanku, Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum lemah, mengangguk. " _Arigatou,_ Gaara."

# # #

Lama Sasuke tidak pulang dan tidak dapat dihubungi, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk melaksanakan terapinya. Ia memulai kemo pertamanya ditemani Gaara dan rekan sesama dokter sejawatnya.

Kemoterapi bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Proses sebelum, ketika, dan setelah kemo membuatnya mual dan pusing. Berkali-kali Naruto memuntahkan isi perutnya hingga ia dirawat beberapa hari di rumah sakit.

# # #


	4. 3rd

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing: SasuFemNaru

 **The Cursed Word**

 **Chapter** **3**

 **By: nekopenxx**

Setelah beberapa minggu kemudian, Sasuke akhirnya pulang. Naruto menyambutnya dengan senyum riang seperti biasa, hingga ia melihat Sasuke pulang bersama seorang wanita rambut _pink_ yang sangat tidak asing bagi Naruto.

 _Itu Sakura_ , Naruto sempat terkejut dengan keberadaan Sakura, namun bisa ia sembunyikan dengan senyum lihainya seperti biasa. " _Anata_ , _okaeri_. Ada apa malam ini Sakura berkunjung ke rumah kita?" Naruto mencoba tersenyum walau hatinya terasa berdebar keras dan perutnya terasa teraduk ingin muntah.

Sasuke menatapnya dingin. Tatapan yang sama seperti ketika Sasuke menatap rendah para _fans_ -nya. "Aku membawanya pulang, untuk tidur bersama kita", Sasuke semakin mendekat ke arah Naruto yang bingung dengan jawaban Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekati telinga Naruto perlahan, dan berbisik, "Aku ingin kalian berdua melayaniku malam ini, bersama, di ranjangku."

Belum sempat Naruto bereaksi, hujaman jarum ia rasakan di leher sebelahnya. Suntikan yang membuatnya oleng dan tubuhnya terasa panas.

Suntikan yang membuat Naruto akhirnya dengan terpaksa harus berbagi suaminya malam itu dengan wanita lain, di rumahnya, di kamar tidurnya, di ranjangnya, bersama wanita lain untuk memuaskan dan melayani hasrat suaminya.

Malam pertengahan musim semi, yang membuat Naruto hancur berkeping-keping.

Baik jiwa, pikiran, maupun raganya.

# # #

Sudah beberapa minggu ini, Sakura tinggal satu atap bersama Sasuke dan Naruto. Sakura mengambil alih kamar yang dulunya adalah milik Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto lebih memilih untuk memindahkan barang-barang yang ia bawa sebelum menikah dulu, dan memilih untuk tidur di kamar tamu.

Naruto ingin bercerita hal ini, tapi ia tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa bercerita kepada siapapun. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa. Ia pernah berkata pada Kurama, " _Nii-san_ , bagaimana jika aku bercerai dengan Sasuke?"

Naruto mengingat jelas perkataan Kurama saat itu. "Jangan bercanda, Naruto. Pernikahan tidak seperti pacaran, kau tidak bisa berkata cerai seperti berkata ingin putus. Jangan manja. Selesaikan masalahmu dengan Sasuke. Aku tidak suka kau berbicara seperti wanita murahan yang merendahkan komitmen dalam pernikahan."

Naruto terdiam. Ia merasa kosong.

Ia tidak memiliki siapapun lagi untuk menolongnya.

Ia tidak memiliki siapapun lagi yang peduli pada keadaannya.

Ia berusaha tidur malam itu, menenggak sebutir pil tidur kembali. Mengabaikan perasaan kosong di dadanya. Mengabaikan suara desahan dan teriakan dari kamar sebelah, tempat suaminya sedang bersenggama dengan wanita lain.

Mengabaikan hujaman jarum yang terasa menusuk jantungnya.

# # #

Di akhir musim semi, Naruto masih menekuni terapinya. Naruto juga mencoba untuk kembali ceria dan mencoba memberi kesempatan kepada suaminya. Ia masih menyiapkan makan malam dan air hangat untuk suaminya. Ia berharap, setidaknya hati suaminya kembali sedikit kepadanya.

Namun, bukan itu yang didapatkan Naruto malam ini.

"Aku ingin kau menandatangani surat ini." Sasuke melempar amplop cokelat di meja makan. Sasuke tidak menyentuh masakan Naruto. Ia malah mendengus menatap hina pada masakan yang telah tersedia rapih di meja itu.

"Surat apa itu?" Naruto menatap _onyx_ suaminya. Entah apa yang ia cari, namun, ia setidaknya menginginkan setidaknya ada setitik harapan di _onyx_ itu. Ia mencari binar yang telah lama hilang.

"Perceraian kita", Sasuke mengucap dingin. "Aku sudah membelikanmu rumah dan akan memberimu ¾ saham usaha milk kita, asal kau bersedia menandatangani surat itu. Katakan bahwa kau yang menginginkan perceraian ini. Katakan, bahwa kau telah mencintai pria lain, atau apapun."

Naruto diam beberapa saat. Keheningan menusuk membuat Sasuke merasa kesal.

"Aku…", perkataan Naruto terputus. "Aku akan memikirkannya."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Jangan terlalu lama."

Naruto mengambil surat itu. "Makanlah dulu. Aku akan kembali ke kamar."

"Aku sudah makan", Sasuke membalikkan badan dan menuju kamarnya.

"Uchiha- _san_ ", Naruto memanggil. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, menunggu Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku ingin kembali bekerja di rumah sakitku dulu. Bolehkah?"

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat. "Sesukamu."


End file.
